1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transferring detailed data by a tablet driver. More particularly, it pertains to a detailed data transferring method by which, when an application program requires data which are of greater meticulous exactness than data usually passed from the tablet driver, a request that the tablet driver transfer detailed data is issued. In response to this request, the tablet driver retrieves the detailed data which are transmitted from a tablet and stored in a buffer inside the tablet driver. The detailed data are then transferred to the application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tablet drivers transfer detailed data to application programs, at any time, even when application programs do not require very much of the detailed data. Useless data are thus transferred, and therefore computer resources are exhausted for processing the useless data, thus decreasing the efficiency of entire systems. There are also many types of tablet drivers in capable of transferring detailed data, even when application programs require detailed data so that the efficiency of systems can not decrease.